Something that has been lost, is always found
by Maddie580
Summary: It is a world of its own." Knives looked up."What is that supposed to mean" The Tiger smiled."Guess."
1. Default Chapter

Something that has been lost….Is always found

Yes, I know it's a bad title...oh well. This story is set after the series, and after Vash brings Knives home, blah, blah, blah. This is kinda a weird story, some weird stuff happens, like, they find out people still live on earth, that Vash and Knives have a sister living on earth and it's not overruled by cities and so forth. Please, please! Review! I want to know if the first chapter was great, good, horrible. And also, I'm telling you right now that I really don't know that much about Knives attitude. I do expect flames. You always have to expect that, but I don't expect any about Knives attitude! Ok? I don't need any info on that. And I will tell you again, I don't know that much about his attitude, and after a while, I will get used to it, and pretty soon I will improve on that ok? Practice makes perfect! And please let me know if I spelled something' wrong k? Thank you! Trigun is not mine! Even though I wish it was. Pairing VxM This story is only rated PG-13 because of cursing! That's it! Now...On with the story!

"Meryl!" Meryl looked up as Millie came into the room. Meryl sighed. "What is it now, Millie?" Well...uh...um..." "Yes?" "I just found out that...Mr. Knives is awake!" Meryl, shocked and trying to hide it, couldn't believe that he's awake. And only after a few days of his and Vash's battle! Meryl only stared, she would not admit it, but she was scared of him, I mean, who wouldn't be if you knew what Knives had did? He had killed thousands upon thousands of people. And just to get his brothers attention. Like a selfish child, wanting a doll he couldn't have.

"Uh...Meryl?" Meryl blinked. "Oh….uh...so? He's awake, huh?" "Yep! I can't wait to meet him!" Meryl's eyes widened. "Now, wait Millie! Don't you think you should leave him alone for a while? He just woke up." Millie stood there for a moment. "But...but..." "C'mon, Millie, we will go tomorrow, and ask Vash if it's ok, ok?" "Oh...Ok, Meryl. But remember! We go tomorrow! "All right, all right." Meryl said as she finished typing her report.

Meanwhile, at the hospital Knives lay on one of the beds asleep. Vash sat next to the bed. Staring down at his brother. "Oh, Knives...look at what you've done...not only have you hurt me...you've hurt yourself." Vash sighed. He didn't know what he was going to do. Knives woke up today in a screaming rage, throwing things, slamming into walls. Until the humans left did Knives calm down. He didn't say anything to Vash. Just stared, and finally, went back to sleep. Vash just sat there. "Oh! What will I do?"

It was about 11:30 at night. And Vash was still thinking on what to do. What if he hurt Millie? What if he hurt Meryl...? Vash didn't want to think about that. "I'm going to help him..." Vashsaid. "Help Knives into seeing the truth."

Vash finally left after a couple of hours, back to the hotel, leaving Knives to dream. Knives, tossing and turning in bed, was not having a nightmare, but, a beautiful dream, he was running, in a tropical forest, even though he did not know what it was. All he knew was that it was wonderful. Flowers, tall pine trees, lush green plants everywhere! Not only were there plants though, but animals! Tigers, frogs, birds, and insects! It...reminded him...of Eden..."Wow, this….truly _has_ to be Eden!" He came to a spring and tasted the water, it wasn't like normal water...it was sweet. He smiled. He couldn't believe it. But then he heard a voice. "Hello." Knives stopped. "Who...who was that?" Silence. "I said speak!" Then….all of a sudden... "Do not order me! If I want to speak I will!" Knives was dumbfounded. "So? You think this place is Eden, huh?" Knives listened carefully...the voice...wasn't low like a man's...but high and soft...like a women's. Knives started looking around and from side to side. Then he saw it, a white tiger, staring straight at him. Then the tiger spoke, but, its mouth was not moving, it was like speaking in your mind out loud. "Do you know why you are having this dream?" "Dream! You mean...It's only a dream?" The tiger did not break the gaze. Yes...this is only a dream." Knives looked down. "Oh...I...thought it was real." The tiger sat down. "This, right now, is only a dream. But the _place _is real. Do you understand?" Knives looked up. "So….I'm just dreaming of it...but this is Eden!" Knives hoped he was right, but the tiger only chuckled. "No. The place is real, but it's real…somewhere else…faraway. You need cunning and smarts to get here." Knives frowned. Can't you just...tell me?" This time the tiger smirked. "No. But I will give you a hint. It is a place where you can roam free, does not matter who...or what...you are. There is plenty of everything. It is a world of its own." Knives frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?" The tiger smiled. "Guess."

Maddie- So? What do u think? Please review!


	2. Second chapter

Chapter two

"It's not the size of the dog in the fight, but the size of the fight in the dog."-Mark Twain

Knives awoke with a jolt. He sat up in the bed. He looked around, and remembered where he was. He looked at the door and heard voices. He could tell one was Vash, but the other one, he did not know. He thought it might be the doctor.

That bastard, thinking he could put me in this room! Hmp! Then he heard Vash's voice again. "So, Doc? He's going to be all right?" Knives listened closely. "Why, yes, of course! His wounds are healing fast, they are! He'll be out in no time!" "Oh great!" he heard Vash say.

While the Doctor and Vash were talking, Knives was thinking. Hmmm….should I tell Vash about this..."dream"? Or…should I torture him with silence? Right then the door knob turned. "Thank you, Doc!" "Oh! Your welcome!"

Vash smiled, and then looked at the bed. "Oh…Knives…you're awake..." Knives and Vash just glared at each other. "Um….Knives? " Vash walked over to the bed and pulled up a chair. He sat down and opened a box of doughnuts. He started eating one and then asked…"Um…Knives? Would you like one?" Knives stared at it. "Hell no." Vash blinked. "Oh…ok…"

Vash finished the doughnut and set the box down on the nightstand by the bed." Knives…I know you don't like humans very well…but...I was hoping you would like to meet some? Or should I say…two of them?" Knives was pissed know. Knives glared real hard a Vash. "Do you really think I'm going to meet some pathetic VERMIN!" Then Knives jumped out of the bed, and made a run for the door. "Knives wait!" Vash jumped on Knives back just when he reached the door. "GET OFF ME!" Knives threw himself down on the floor. Then the doctors burst in.

Knives threw Vash off him and got to his feet. One of the Doctors had a shot with him, and plunged it into Knives shoulder. In mere seconds, Knives passed out onto the floor. Vash was on the floor, trying to stand, while gasping for air. A nurse ran in," What happened, I heard noises and…Oh my!" "Nurse, please go get Mr. Vash here a bag of ice…NOW!" "Yes, sir!" The nurse ran out. "Whew…Oh! Vash! Are you alright there, son?" Vash had gotten up and was leaning against the wall. "Yeah...I'm ok...thanks though." "Well, I wasn't going to just sit here and watch, was I!" Vash leaned down to pick up Knives and to lay him on the bed." Here son, Let me help you with that." "Ok." They finally got knives onto the bed.

"Doc? Do you mind if I spend the night here?" "No, I wouldn't….but don't ya think you should call the folks at home?" Vash thought for a moment." Yeah….I'll go check up on them right now, but would you have someone in here sit with him till I get back?" "Yeah, sure son, anything."

Vash, while walking home pondered. I….I can't believe he did that! I only try to help...but it just makes thing worse…. Vash sighed. He saw the hotel in front of him. He walked threw the doors and walked up to the counter.

"Um….excuse me? Um…sir?" An old looking man turned around to squint at him trying to get a good look at him. "Hey! You look like that man!" Vash swallowed. "Um…I look like…who?" "Like that man! Hmmm…what's his name…. oh yeah! Vash The Stampede!

"Oh…really? I...I didn't think so….eh heh."

Then the old man looked at him again. "Ok…so what can I do for ya?" "Um…I was wondering if you could give me my room key?" Oh, yeah, sure…..what name is it under again?" "Umm…..Meryl Strife?"

The old man was looking for it for almost 3 minutes when…"Hah! I found it!" FINALLY! "Ok…Meryl Strife, room 53." "Thanks." Vash walked up the stairs counting the rooms.

49,50,51,52, and 53! He got the key, turned it, and walked into the room, but only to find Meryl asleep at the desk, laying over her typewriter. Pieces of paper everywhere and rolled into balls. Vash looked at her…so peaceful. He just wanted to reach out and touch her…Meryl's eyes pop open, right when Vash's hand is inches from her face. She sits up straight and looks around, finally meeting back to Vash…"Vash? What where you doing?" Vash just stood there in the same position."Ummm…there was a….eyelash…on your…cheek?" Awww...crap! "A…eyelash?" "Yep…an eyelash…" Good job Vash! Now here…let me just slap myself in the face! Damn …I couldn't have thought of anything better? God...I should die for that!

"Ummm…thank you Vash for...getting the eyelash...off my face." "You're...your welcome…" Meryl got up and walked over to the coffee machine. "So? What's the deal with….Knives?" Vash thought for a second. "Well, he...he's doing fine…right now.Because he got dosed by a tranquilizer! "Good…I asked you if we could meet him. So would it be ok?" Meryl asked. But Meryl really didn't want to meet him at all! She still couldn't understand why Millie wanted to me him so bad. It would be a fucking miracle if this town doesn't blow up in pieces by tomorrow! "Well…..He's not really up to it." Thank the lord! Meryl thought.

Maddie-i am so sorry for takeing to long! i had school and so much other stuff i lost track of time, but as always...review! (also, i got a review, saying i should cut them into paragraphs, i tried, but i didn't have enough time,i had to speed on this one, but on my next chapter, i'll make sure!)


End file.
